scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Engagement
In the Stellar Adventures Project there are several rules of engagement enforced upon players by administrators for the purpose of keeping roleplay reasonable and realistic, avoiding godmodding and metagaming, and preventing drama or unfair abuse of others. We ask that all participants in the Stellar Adventures Project please carefully read the below rules and familiarize themselves with these rules. Violations will be reacted to on a case-by-case basis by administrators and no two cases will necessarily be handled in the same manner. Administrators reserve the right to edit or reinterpret this list as well as to enforce rules not specifically listed here. 'The only persons with the authority to overrule the decisions of administrators is the group owner, presently Luftificus, and the group owner's ruling is final. By joining the Stellar Adventures Project you automatically consent to abide by all applicable rules. For the basis of clarity, the follow list will be divided into three categories: Interaction, Invasion, and Destruction. Each category has relevance to the next and the rules stated under each are applicable in all scenarios. __NOEDITSECTION__ Interaction The following rules pertain to interacting with another faction, the list stops short of warfare, for which you should read Invasion further down the page. #'You may not use meta information to shape the nature of a deal or general relations with another faction. #'You may not travel instantly or unreasonably quick across large distances.' (See an admin for advice if you are unsure of what a reasonable pace would be for a specific trip.) #'You may not transport a ship or fleet or army right into the heart of a factions territory nor skip right across them, you must pass through their territory or if possible specifically go around it; players have the right to react to intrusions upon their space as they wish, within reason and within the confines of the rules as they have been laid out.' #'You may not create canon for another faction without that player's consent.' #'There are limits to your expansion, applicable to each individual player.' #'When roleplaying you may not make it totally unknown where you are or what you are doing - this is to say that you can not roleplay anything along the lines of "''in a secret sector, performing secret tests, we are doing something unknown to everyone else." You must roleplay out what you are doing to a reasonable degree, otherwise your post can not be seen as contributing to canon; this is not to say that covert actions must be public knowledge canonically, merely in meta for those reading said posts.' #'In order to develop new technology you must over a reasonable period of time roleplay specifically about the research into the technology, e.g. you may not simply out of the blue say you've unlocked the secrets to the universe despite never offering any indication that you were looking into them.' #'Admins reserve the right to declare a faction, technology or structure to be off limits for use in roleplay on the grounds of their disruption to the community or toxicity to canon or the existence of canon preventing the use of such.' #'You may not use meta information to involve yourself in events or affairs you would normally otherwise have no means by which to be aware of.' #'Should a player or players be found guilty of having intentionally mislead another player on the nature of these Rules of Engagement and the rights players are inherently granted within them, especially for a malicious purpose, then such may be grounds for punishment.' Invasion The following rules pertain to warring with another faction, the list does not cover rules on general interaction with another race nor on destroying a race or aspects of its territory, for the former scroll up to Interaction and for the latter you should read Destruction further down the page. #'You may not godmod, or otherwise create or use something (a fleet, person, race, faction, etc.) which is unreasonably over powered or effectively impossible or unfairly difficult to harm.' #'You may not declare war based on meta information or on meta intentions or disputes.' #'When declaring war, targeted factions should be nearby.' #'You may not direct a fleet or army that did not exist prior to your ordering it to act''' (i.e. you can't suddenly make up a huge fleet to try to either even the odds or give your faction the upper hand, you have the right to produce fleets and to use fleets that you have not had previous reason to mention in canon, but admins will reserve the right to step in if they feel you are godmodding or metagaming, in other words if you are cheating). #'No ship, fleet, or facility may be deemed or give the appearance of invincibility.' #'When declaring war, the defending player may have the right to refuse to consent to the war on the following grounds: (I) that they should object to roleplaying with that specific player, (II) that they should feel the war has not been appropriately or sufficiently set up, (III) that they feel the war is metagaming. The would-be attacking player, should their war be denied, may have the right to request admin interference, admins having the right to allow a denied war to continue if they see fit to do so.' #'You may not proceed with an attack on a faction while their owner is offline or otherwise unable to react.' #'All activities relating to revolutions, unrest, terrorism, covert strikes, and criminal activity will be considered war-like behavior for the basis of these rules, hence all rules on warfare apply.' #'Should a player agree to enter into a war in circumstances where they have been mislead or outright lied to about the nature of the war or these rules relevant to warfare and their rights, including the right to decline unreasonable wars, then they may have the right to request admin involvement.' Destruction The following rules pertain to the destruction of another faction, race, or aspects of their territory. This list does not cover rules of warfare in general, for which you should scroll up to Invasion, nor does it cover rules on general interaction with another faction, for which you should scroll up to Interaction. #'You may not wipe out a faction without both administrator permission and the consent of the owner of said race or faction.' (should it have a owner). #'Admins reserve the right to declare special events.' #'Admins reserve the right to unleash any level of destruction on a faction as they see fit.' Category:SAP2